Adar Tallon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Kay Tallon | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Ingenieur Republic Officer Rebel Alliance Officer | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance | era = }} Adar Tallon was een officer in de Grand Army of the Republic en later een waardevolle raadgever in de Rebel Alliance. Biografie Als jongeman was Adar Tallon een officier in de Grand Army of the Republic die gespecialiseerd was in Starfighters en tactieken van Starfighters. Hij was de bedenker van verschillende manoeuvres, zoals de Tallon Roll. Tallon raakte bevriend met Jan Dodonna en Carlist Rieekan en bedacht de Treatise on Starfighter Tactics, vijf klassieke fases in Starfighter gevechten. Hij sleutelde aan bestaande starfighters en slaagde erin om de Z-95 Headhunter up te graden. Adar Tallon slaagde erin om het HoloNet tijdelijk weer toegankelijk te maken in de Taldot Sector en later nam hij als Commander deel aan de Battle of Rendili met Jan Dodonna en de Jedi, waaronder Plo Koon en Saesee Tiin. Tijdens dit gevecht liep een deel van de Rendili Fleet over naar de CIS maar dankzij Tallons ingrijpen, kon het schip van de verraders worden geblokkeerd in het stelsel waardoor de gevangenen konden worden bevrijd. Later in de Clone Wars kreeg Tallon de rang van Admiral. Toen Palpatine de New Order startte, was Tallon bezorgd om de gevoerde politiek, net als Jan Dodonna. De Jedi waarbij Tallon goed kon opschieten, waren opgejaagd wild en Tallon bevond zich in een gevaarlijke positie door zijn invloed als oorlogsheld. Tallon werd zelf nu ook gezocht door de agenten van Palpatine en hij koos ervoor om zijn eigen dood te organiseren. Hij liet een bevriende piraat, Quist zijn schip, de Battalion aanvallen. Net alvorens zijn schip werd vernietigd, stapten Tallon en zijn crew over naar een vrachtschip dat hem naar Tatooine bracht. Het Empire geloofde de rapporten over Tallons dood. Op Tatooine namen Tallon en zijn crew nieuwe identiteiten aan. In de ruïnes van Fort Tusken bekeek Tallon de toestand van het universum op een afstand, samen met zijn handlangers Morr en Cala Wenn en zijn Droid LN-26. In het fort hield hij een aantal schepen, waaronder 4 Headhunters. Toen in 0 BBY talloze Sandtrooper patrouilles begonnen rond te dwalen, dacht Tallon dat ze hem op het spoor hadden, dus contacteerde hij zijn oude crew, waaronder Vytor Shrike en Jungen, twee Bounty Hunters. Tallon was het ook beu geworden om zich te verbergen, maar door hun verhoogde activiteit op Tatooine was het Empire te weten gekomen dat Tallon nog in leven was doordat Quist onder druk informatie had gegeven over Tallons verblijfplaats. Captain Parlan stuurde een eigen groep Bounty Hunters achter Tallon aan. Samen met agenten van de Rebel Alliance hielden ze hun positie. Quist, die Tallon opnieuw had vervoegd maar acteerde als een agent van het Empire, nam Kay, Adars vrouw, gevangen en riep de Bounty Hunters ter hulp. Dankzij de tussenkomst van de agenten van de Alliance kon Adar Tallon echter ontsnappen. Quist liet Kay vrij maar wou daarvoor in ruil zelf kunnen ontsnappen. Tallon wou de Alliance vervoegen, maar enkel als Kay en LN-26 konden meekomen. In de Rebel Alliance nam Tallon een belangrijke plaats in aan de zijde van zijn vroegere vrienden als Carlist Rieekan en Vanden Willard. Bron *Tatooine Manhunt *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Warfare category: Galactic Republic Officers category: Rebel Alliance Officers